Fragment of Memories
by Living Chain
Summary: P3P. Minako’s POV. Pertanyaan ‘kenapa’ terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke sini? Kenapa dan kenapa? Slight MinatoXMinako.


Karena entah kenapa author jadi suka yang namanya brother-sister love sejak memainkan Baroque dan Ar tonelico 2 _ dan _juga Suikoden 5 (yang brother/sister-lovenya nancep banget xD), maka author pun memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini sekaligus merayakan kedatangan P3P ke USA! (yang, seperti biasa, belum keluar sama sekali). Jadi selamat membaca, ya! :9

Summary: P3P. Minako's POV. Pertanyaan 'kenapa' terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa aku harus kembali ke sini? Kenapa dan kenapa? Slight MinatoXMinako.

Disclaimer : Muka senyum om Shinjiro di screenshot punya sai- -dibunuh staff Atlus- ma-maksudnya punya Atlus beserta Persona 3 Portable-nya juga. Teori yang melandasi terbentuknya fic ini punya satu user di Gfaqs (Special thanks to you!). Saia hanya ingin menonjolkan ke-love-annya (bahasa apaan inih?) Minato dan Minako a.k.a. **pairing **sodara yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan di masyarakat. –digilis para readers-

Warning: Saia **belum** main P3P, jadi maafkan saia jika MShe OOC, oh, dan Minato sudah sangat jelas OOC –dihajar lagi-. Oh, dan karena nama 'Minako Arisato' sudah melanda di internet, saia pake nama itu aja, ya~ Dan juga, saia nggak tau cerita di P3P diganti apa tidak, yah, lagipula ini hanya sebuah fanfiction, bukan official guide atau apalah (ngarep gituh –digiles lagi-) jadi maafkan saia (lagi) kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita aslinya yang dibuat oleh Atlus.

* * *

Lantai dingin beralas darah.

Peti mati seukuran tubuh manusia berwarna hitam mengkilat berpijak di antara lautan air merah.

Bulan berwarna hijau zamrud menggantung di tengah langit kelam tanpa bintang.

Dunia tanpa suara dengan tekanan yang memekakkan telinga.

Malam yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi.

Yang dimulai sejak malam itu, di tempat ini, 10 tahun yang lalu.

Moonlight Bridge, batas antara Port Island dengan dunia luar.

Malam yang takkan pernah ingin kuingat dan kukenang walau hanya satu fragment kecil dari memori itu.

Malam di mana aku kehilangan semua.

Ayah.

Ibu.

Juga kakakku.

* * *

"Minato…! Minato…!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek warna magenta berlari-lari di menaiki tangga tempat kuil Ishinari yang terletak di pinggir kota Port Island sambil membawa sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna biru muda yang terus diempitnya di tengah-tengah dadanya dengan menggunakan lengannya. Rok one-piece-nya yang memiliki sejumput renda-renda di bagian lengan dan bagian bawahnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin musim semi di tengah-tengah langit sore berwarna oranye tua yang berkilat-kilat ketika kakinya menapak ke atas tangga terakhir di kuil itu.

Dan di tengah-tengah kuil yang tergolong cukup sepi itu –walaupun dicatat sebagai kuil satu-satunya di Port Island-, berdiri seorang anak lelaki berambut biru tua yang memakai sweater berwarna biru seperti warna rambutnya, ditemani sebuah jeans coklat tua yang bagian bawahnya cukup lusuh terseret dan diadu oleh tanah.

Tampak anak itu hanya berdiri diam di depan kotak persembahan yang ada di kuil itu, tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk, sehingga anak perempuan yang tadi menaiki tangga itu tak berani memanggilnya lagi.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, anak lelaki itu pun selesai berdoa, mengibaskan poni rambut birunya yang menutupi mata kanannya, membuat rambut pendeknya itu bergerak-gerak seperti hidup ditiup angin siur, sebelum akhirnya anak itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah gadis yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi; adik kembarnya itu.

Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi mulut anak lelaki itu, menyambut pelukan perempuan berambut pink yang berlari untuk memeluk kakaknya.

"Hey…!" Minato tertawa kecil setelah adiknya berhasil memeluk dirinya dengan sukses, membuat dadanya sedikit sakit setelah mendapatkan tubrukan yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan sebagai pelukan. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu di rumah saja, Minako?"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kepulanganmu, Minato!" Minako membalas sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalanya manja. "Aku tidak mau jadi anak manis dan duduk diam saja di rumah."

"Lagipula, lihat!" lanjut Minako keras sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kakaknya itu, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan lalu memperlihatkan boneka kelinci warna biru-nya yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"_Minato! Minato! Minato. Pulang!"_ kata boneka kelinci yang diberi nama Musagi itu. Tapi tentu saja, sebuah boneka kelinci kecil seperti itu tak bisa bicara. Itu hanyalah teknik _ventriloquist _yang sering digunakan oleh Minako sejak dulu sebagai keahlian khusus-nya yang bisa digunakan untuk bermacam-macam; mengajak kakaknya bermain, mengusilinya, bahkan sebuah 'senyum maut' yang dikombinasikan dengan mata berkaca-kaca berwarna magenta Minako itu.

"Huh! Trik itu sudah tak mempan lagi untukku, ya." kata Minato sambil cepat-cepat menarik Musagi dari tangan Minako.

"H-huaaah!! Musagi!!" teriak Minako kesal tak bisa kembali mengambil boneka kelincinya yang dijunjung tinggi-tinggi oleh kakaknya agar dirinya tak bisa mengambilnya lagi. Minato tertawa nakal melihat reaksi Minako, lalu terkekeh-kekeh gembira sambil berlari menjauhi Minako yang masih menangis.

"Minato…!!" Minako berteriak semakin kesal dengan perilaku kakaknya yang menganggunya dari tadi, lalu berlari mendekatinya yang sudah memanjat panjat-panjatan yang ada di dalam kuil Ishinari sambil membawa boneka kelinci biru miliknya.

"Hahaha, ayolah, cuman boneka kelinci bau apek gini aja!" Minato tertawa riang sembari kaki kanannya melangkah ke tiang besi yang lain untuk menghindari kejaran adiknya.

"Lagipula apa-apaan nama Musagi itu? _M_inako-_Usagi_? Ha! Lucu banget…!" ejek Minato lagi dengan nada sarkastik, yang entah kenapa langsung membuat muka Minako menjadi merah padam.

"Heheheheh…," Minato terkekeh geli melihat Minako yang tak lagi menggeliat-geliat mencari celah di dalam kumpulan tiang besi tempat mereka biasa bermain itu, terdiam kaku dengan kedua tangannya meremas kuat besi yang dipegangnya.

"Hei… Minako…?" Minato sedikit bingung melihat Minako yang masih saja terdiam sambil melangkahi beberapa tiang besi untuk mendekatinya.

Belum selang beberapa detik setelah Minato berjalan mendekatinya, Minako tiba-tiba langsung mengadahkan mukanya; tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tangan yang siap mencengkeram kembarannya.

"Dapat kau!!"

"Uuuwaaaaah!!!"

'Braaak!! Bruuuk, braaak!!'

* * *

Ah, itu memang hari yang paling membahagiakan, pikir Minako dalam hati sambil berjalan dengan tenang memijak lantai keramik yang basah oleh darah di Port Island.

Andai saja saat-saat seperti itu masih bisa kualami sampai sekarang… aku rela menukar hidupku untuk itu.

Tidak, tidak, hal itu tidak sebanding dengan harga nyawaku ini.

Tidak, tidak, cukuplah nyawaku ini ditukar dengan nyawa kakakku, sehingga dia bisa hidup sekarang.

Tidak…, tidak juga…, harga nyawaku ini… takkan pernah bisa membandingkan harga nyawanya.

Nyawa dari seorang kakak yang selalu ada, menunggu, dan tersenyum bagiku.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Aku sudah tahu kamu _pasti_ akan jatuh dalam jebakanku kalau aku sudah begitu!"

"Uuukh…," Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras mengingat betapa bodohnya ia yang bisa-bisanya jatuh ke dalam trik air mata buaya adiknya yang baru saja dilancarkannya tadi di dalam mainan panjat-panjatan itu. Alhasil? Boneka 'Musagi' itu pun sudah kembali ke tangan pemiliknya dengan aman dan tentram.

"Huuuuh… Habisnya kamu nggak keliatan 'kea bo'ongan, sih, tadi…", Minato menumpu dagunya sembari menhela napas dalam-dalam kesal, membuat rantai ayunan kecil –masih di kuil Ishinari- berderit-derit karena gesekan, yang dibalas dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan Minako lagi yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Dan juga…," Minato kemudian menyenderkan badannya ke punggung dudukan ayunan sambil akhirnya berani melihat ke arah adiknya. "Aku lihat tadi mukamu jadi merah… Memangnya beneran namanya itu dari Minako dan Usagi?"

"Eeeeh…," pertanyaan itu membuat mukanya menjadi merah kembali. "Eeeng… Ng-nggak, kok…"

"Kau bohong."

"Be-beneran!!" Minako langsung berdiri dari dudukannya karena kesal.

"Minako yang kutahu takkan gagap seperti itu jika dia mengatakan hal yang jujur," Minato tersenyum puas melihat reaksi gagap adiknya. "Aku tahu dirimu, Minako. Kita kembar."

"Uuuuh…," Minako mendesah lemas mendengar perkataan kakaknya, lalu kembali merebahkan pantatnya di atas dudukan ayunan itu yang membuat suara berdebam yang cukup keras, juga membuat deritan rantai karatan usang sebagai penopang dudukan itu dengan tiang kayu berwarna oranye tua bagai langit sore di atasnya.

"Itu… bukan Minako-Usagi…," kata gadis berambut pendek itu pelan dengan muka merah.

"Hm? Jadi itu hanya nama abal-abal yang kaudapatkan entah dari mana?"

"Bu-bukan…!" Minako menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Nama… itu… dari…,"

"…kakak…; _M_inato… dan _Usagi…_"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam (lebih tepatnya, sang gadis kecil yang hampir pingsan karena malu, dan sang _petit prince_ yang emosi-nya, seperti biasa, tak terbaca), sebelum akhirnya bibir mulut sang kakak merekah.

"Ooh…, ternyata selera-mu bagus juga!"

Minako langsung jatuh.

"Ma-maksudmu apa itu, kakak?!!!!" Minako langsung berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan badannya agar dirinya segera lepas dari rasa sok ke-PD-annya.

"Aku maksud ya apa yang kumaksudkan, Minako…," jawab Minato seadanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Uuuukh!!! Bukan gituh maksudku!!!"

* * *

Seorang kakak yang benar-benar (baca: terlalu) percaya diri yang bisa dikatakan sampai tahap memalukan, pikir Minako lagi sambil tersenyum jijik mengingat memori tersebut di kepalanya selagi kakinya terus melangkah ke depan sembari menjinjing koper di belakangnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, sikap percaya dirinya itu, kurasa, tidak terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Sebagai seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, aku dulu sering melihat bagaimana anak-anak perempuan di kelas selalu meributkannya, berkerumun di sekitar mejanya, minta untuk diajarkan bagaimana cara menulis kanji yang –dulu- susahnya minta ampun bagi anak-anak kecil seperti kami. Sejauh yang kutahu, Minato hampir tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, seorang lelaki yang kugolongkan sebagai 'sempurna'.

Aku tidak melebih-lebihkannya walaupun dia saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun. Dia sempurna.

Adakah seorang anak lelaki yang, walau terlihat tak pernah memegang buku sedetik pun, bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap kertas lembar ulangan yang diberikan oleh guru? Adakah seorang anak lelaki yang dengan mudahnya menorehkan cat berwarna-warni dengan santai ke atas kain kanvas putih bersih, yang berakhir dengan sebuah lukisan air terjun yang bisa dibilang, 'sangat tak mungkin dilakukan anak berumur 7 tahun'? Adakah seorang anak lelaki yang tanpa pernah melatih tubuhnya, bisa memenangkan kejuaraan kendo se-perfektur?

Adakah… seorang kakak laki-laki yang akan selalu menyambut adiknya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya?

* * *

"Haah…" Minato menghela napasnya dalam-dalam setelah puas melihat tingkah laku Minako tadi. Di sebelahnya terlihat Minako menyenderkan kepalanya, kelelahan sedari tadi mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Malam ini… kita mau ke rumahnya kakek, ya?" tanya Minato sambil melihat ke arah langit di mana matahari sudah tak terlihat pucuk hidungnya sekalipun.

"Iyaaah…," Minako mengusapkan kepala boneka kelincinya ke dadanya, mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, mengatasi hawa dingin yang semakin berlebih setelah datangnya malam musim semi yang hawanya cukup menyengat. "Makanya tadi kusuruh pulang… Aku mau cepat-cepat main sama Naoto-chan…,"

"lagipula, okaa-san sudah menyuruhku untuk membawa pulang sejak tadi siang…" Minako melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tau perjalanan kita ke tempat mereka bakal makan waktu panjang, kan?"

"…begitu?"

"Hm?"

Menyadari keanehan dari pertanyaan Minato (yang tampaknya bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan sekalipun), gadis berambut magenta itu pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di ayunan tersebut, meninggalkan Minato sendirian di dudukan ayunan sebelahnya yang terdiam dengan raut muka sayu, kedua tangan mencengkeram erat-erat rantai besi yang mengikat dudukan itu dengan besi di atasnya.

Minako tahu, kakaknya hanya akan terdiam jika ada pikiran yang menganggunya.

"Kamu nggak mau ketemu kakek?"

"Tidak…," Minato mendesah kecil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya. "Aku ingin, ingin sekali bertemu kakek… juga Naoto… hanya saja…,"

"Hanya saja?"

Wajah anak berambut biru tua itu menengadah ke atas, dengan tangan kanannya dijunjung tinggi ke sana, ke arah langit gelap tanpa satupun bintang; menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya bendan yang menggantung di langit kelam. Sebuah bulan purnama.

"Aku nggak ingin pergi… di tengah bulan purnama seperti ini…,"

Minako terdiam mendengar keluhan kakaknya yang tampak tak beralasan. Sejak dulu, Minato tak pernah tenang jika berpergian di tengah malam dengan bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas, sebuah hal aneh yang aneh-nya tidak menakuti pikiran Minako, adik kembarnya itu. Dan Minako pun tak pernah tahu kenapa Minato bisa takut seperti itu.

"Minato…," gadis itu juga dideru rasa ketakutan yang dialami oleh kakaknya, melihat Minato yang biasanya selalu tenang bisa merasa takut seperti itu.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kau bisa takut sama bulan purnama seperti ini?" tanya Minako seraya merubuhkan kakinya ke tanah, duduk bersimpu di depan Minato yang masih duduk di ayunan. Bola mata berwarna merahnya itu bisa melihat mata hermachrome milik kakaknya; bola mata biru dengan sedikit aksen abu-abu di sekitarnya, yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sering baca di buku," jawabnya sambil mengusap matanya yang hampir menangis. "bagaimana bulan purnama sebenarnya adalah sebuah gerbang besar yang menyambungkan dunia ini dengan dunia yang lain; sebuah dunia hunian makhluk bukan manusia, yang disebut sebagai 'bayangan'…"

"Oooh… Tentang buku yang dibuat oleh psikiater terkenal bernama Ma-… siapa gituh?" tanya Minako sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat buku yang menjadi bacaan favorit kakaknya. Buku dengan cover tebal berwarna kuning emas, dengan gambar di tengah sebuah bayangan hitam dengan dua mata kuning terang yang menyala. Cukup seram, baginya. Tapi entah kenapa buku itu disukai oleh Minato.

"Ayolah, Minato! Hari gini masih percaya sama buku cerita anak-anak seperti itu? Kamu benar anak umur 7 tahun, kan?"

Minato menggeleng lemas sekali lagi, lalu akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya yang basah oleh keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahinya yang tadi tertutup oleh rambutnya, sebuah ekspresi yang jarang bisa dilihat dari Minato Arisato.

"Gimana kalau cerita itu memang benar?" tanya Minato sambil berdiri dari dudukan ayunan. "Gimana kalau makhluk yang bernama 'bayangan' itu benar-benar ada? Gimana jika 'bayangan' itu terus menghantui kita selama hidup kita ini?!"

Minako sweatdropped melihat kakak kembarnya itu menjadi panik sendirian. Ia pun berdiir dari tempatnya tadi bersimpuh lalu mengelus-elus rambut biru kakaknya.

"Minato…," Minako mencoba tersenyum dengan nada suara yang menenangkan. "Makhluk bernama 'bayangan' itu tidak ada; kupikir kamu terlalu banyak baca komi-,"

"Saat tadi sore waktu kita bermain-," Minato cepat-cepat menyela perkataan Minako, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dengan kepanikannya yang sedikit tidak wajar. "apa yang ada di bawah kakimu?"

"Uuuuh…," gadis itu sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya. "Maksudnya?"

"Jawab saja." Balas kakaknya dengan nada serius.

"Eeerr…, tanah?" Minako menjawab dengan ragu.

"Bukan, bukan tanah, tapi adalah suatu yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuhmu." Lanjut Minato membenarkan.

"…bayangan?" kali ini nada jawabannya terdengar cukup mantap walau masih seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Minato pun mengangguk sekali mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau takut dengan bayangan, Minato?" Minako bertanya penuh keheranan. "Sudah kubilang, kamu terlalu banyak baca komik."

"…kau takkan mempercayainya…, kan…?" Minato menjawab lesu sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ayunan itu.

"Sudahlah, Minato…," desah Minako sedikit kesal seraya menarik tangan kakaknya yang kecil yang sedang mencengkeram erat rantai besi dilanda oleh rasa ketakutan. "Aku pastikan kamu tidak akan apa-apa, deh. Lagipula kau tau, kan, aku belajar karate? Aku pasti bisa melindungimu dari segala macam makhluk seperti yang namanya 'bayangan' atau monster atau apalah itu!" kata Minako meyakinkan dengan muka berseri-seri.

"…aku… masih tidak mau pergi, Minako…," Minato masih saja menolak ajakan adiknya sambil menggeleng lemas. "kita tidak perlu ke rumah Naoto untuk bermain… kita bisa bermain di sini, sepuasnya, selama yang kita mau…"

Minako tertegun mendengar ajakan yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Ajakan itu terdengar menggoda, kesenangan yang paling membahagiakannya untuk saat ini memang hanya itu pada saat ini; bisa bersama dengan kakaknya tanpa ada gangguan apapun; bersama berdua; menjadi satu. Dan kakaknya pun –Minato- pasti juga menginginkannya sebesar apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Jadi…, makanya tadi kau mengajakku bermain…, untuk melupakan waktu?" Minako bertanya mengira-ngira, dibalas oleh anggukan kakaknya lesu.

Minako tersenyum simpul melihat kegelisahan kakaknya yang sangat jarang bisa dilihat. Sebuah senyum simpul yang menenangkan, senyum kerinduan dan kehangatan, dan bagai seorang ibu dia memeluk kakaknya dengan erat, bukan sebagai seorang saudara, tapi bagai seorang ibu yang mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi paling buruknya.

"Minato…, kau sayang padaku?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Minako.

"Kalau begitu kau akan percaya padaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Minato menjawabnya pelan. "Tapi kau takkan bisa mengubah kepercayaanku tentang keberadaan makhluk bayangan itu."

"Tenang saja, ya? Aku ada di sini, makhluk itu tidak akan berani mendekati-,"

"Minako, aku sudah bilang!" Minato meninggikan suaranya yang terdengar serak, membuat Minako sedikit tersentak dengan suara kakaknya yang sekali lagi tidak wajar itu. "Makhluk itu takkan mendekati kita, aku tau, tapi itu karena mereka _memang_ sudah ada di dekat kita. Aku sudah bilang tadi, kan? Makhluk itu ada, ada _tepat_ di samping kita. Mereka tahu kita, mereka tahu segala kelemahan kita, karena… mereka adalah kita…"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu bungkam oleh kata-kata kembarannya. Kata-kata yang terdengar sangat aneh dan di luar batas pikir otak manusia biasa, tapi dia tahu; kakaknya tak pernah berbohong. Selama ini tak ada kata bohong yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Dan apa pun yang dikatakan Minato selalu terdengar wajar; nyata; hidup.

"Minato… apakah tak ada hal apa pun yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah kepercayaanmu itu?" tanya Minako pelan walau pikiran tentang keberadaan makhluk yang disebutkan kakaknya itu berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Minato menggeleng, lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku cuman bisa janji satu hal."

Minako kemudian menarik tangan Minato ke atas, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Setelah itu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dengan cepat memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir kakaknya.

"?!!" Minato benar-benar kaget dengan aksi mendadak adiknya, dan sebelum mukanya menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya, cepat-cepat Minako menarik kecupan main-mainnya itu dan tersenyum nakal.

"Itu janjiku, Minato." Jawabnya menanggapi kegagapan Minato yang masih saja gelagapan dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

"Janji bahwa bukan cuman 'bayangan' yang selalu ada di dekatmu, tetapi aku juga." Katanya mantap sambil menekan dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau bilang tadi kalau bayangan tahu segalanya tentang diri kita, kan? Kalau begitu, maksudku tadi… eeer… maksudnya… ci-ciumannya…," Minako menjadi tersipu-sipu mengingat kembali aksi-nya yang 'berani' itu.

"E-ee-eeeh!! Ma-maksudku, itu cuman tanda kalau aku juga tahu tentang dirimu! Aku menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku itu soalnya…, eeer…, aaah…," Minako sekarang malah jadi gelagapan sendiri karena malu, membuat Minato yang tadi memerah tertawa cekikikan dibalik kepalan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menahan tawanya.

"A-aah… bilang aja kalau aku tau segalanya tentang dirimu, deh!! Seperti bagaimana 'bayangan' itu bisa tahu segalanya tentang diri kita!!" jawab Minako mengakhiri teori sekaligus kegagapannya.

Minato tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Minako, kemudian berjalan satu langkah dan lalu mengenggam erat-erat tangan kecil adik kembarnya, berkata, "maksudmu, itu kontrak seperti apa yang ada di buku-buku begitu, kan?"

"kontrak yang menjanjikan bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Dalam hidup dan juga mati."

"Eeeeh—hmm!" Minako mengangguk gugup meng-iya-iya-kan saja kata-kata yang masih terlalu sulit dimengerti bagi dirinya saat itu. Memang sebenarnya Minako tak terlalu tertarik pada buku. Ia lebih senang bermain boneka bersama Musagi dan boneka-bonekanya yang lain.

"Kau janji, Minako? Kalau kita akan selalu bersama?" Minato bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku janji."

* * *

Itu… janjiku padanya.

Janji pada malam itu, kami berdua, janji sebagai satu kesatuan yang satu.

Dulu aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin sekarang, maksud dari ciuman itu adalah, memang benar, untuk mengikat kontrak dengannya.

Dia bilang, bayangan akan selalu berada di dekat pemiliknya, kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjadi bayangan itu, bayangan bagi dirinya, memandanginya di tengah redup dan kelam cahaya yang ada, begitu pikirku.

Selagi Minako membelok ke arah jalan raya yang menyatukan dengan asrama yang akan ditinggalinya, ia merogoh-rogoh saku di rok-nya, mengeluarkan sebuah jimat berwarna merah terang dengan kata-kata kanji di tengahnya.

Jimat keselamatan yang diberikan oleh Minato sore itu setelah kami selesai mengikat 'kontrak'. Kupikir mungkin itu adalah satu alasan utamanya di datang ke kuil sore itu. Dan doa itu saat berada di kuil, untuk keselamatan kami semua? Atau hanya untukku?

Tapi, yang manapun sama saja.

Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa mengikat janjiku.

Aku membohonginya, seorang adik yang jahat yang bahkan tak bisa untuk tidak mengingkari janjinya dengan kakaknya. Aku tak bisa terus bersamanya seperti yang aku janjikan. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya, tidak bisa menemaninya seperti apa yang aku janjikan...

dalam kematian.

* * *

"Lihat, lihat, Minato!" teriak Minako kegirangan di dalam mobil dengan wajah yang ditempelkannya ke kaca, menunjuk ke arah lautan yang membentang di sekitar Moonlight Bridge yang sedang dilalui mobil yang ditumpanginya dengan tangan boneka kelincinya. "Lautannya bisa mengkilat-kilat gara-gara bulan, loh!"

"Hey, hey, Minako-chan." Ibunya yang duduk di jok bagian depan menyela kegembiraan Minako yang sedari tadi berdiri di jok belakang mobil.

"Tenanglah sedikit, kau tau kakakmu sedang tidak enak badan, kan? Kau tidak apa-apa Minato?" tanya ibunya sambil melirik ke belakang melihat ke arah Minato yang duduk di bagian pojok antara pintu dan jok mobil, meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulas sedari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok… Cuman… kedinginan saja…," Minato mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya selama mobil itu menderu-deru dengan kencang mengarungi jembatan yang cukup panjang itu sendirian.

'_Kematian…'_

'_Kematian…'_

'_Yang ke-tiga belas...'_

'_Siapakah yang akan menjadi penampung 'kekosongan', sang 'bayangan' terakhir?'_

Kata-kata itu entah kenapa terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Minato hanya bisa meremas kepalanya dengan tangannya untuk mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengah-tengah kedua kakinya yang dinaikannya ke atas jok.

Minako, sebagai satu-satunya yang menyadari keanehan kakaknya, menggeser tubuhnya tepat ke samping kakaknya, lalu mencoba memegang pundaknya untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Minato…, kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Minako khawatir terhadap kondisi Minato yang semakin buruk saja.

'_Yang manapun tidak masalah, bukan?'_

'_Toh, yang manapun akhirnya akan mati juga. Lagipula, bukankah kalian, anak manusia, telah mengikat kontrak dan menjadi satu?'_

'_Kalau begitu…, bagaimana kalau… yang perempuan saja…?'_

Napas Minato langsung tercekat mendengar suara aneh itu berkata hal yang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya. Ia pun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menengok ke samping, melihat ke arah jam digital mobil yang bersinar kuning terang di balik gelapnya malam itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11:59

Dan satu detik yang berlalu yang membuat jam itu menunjukkan angka 00:00 bagai waktu yang terhenti selamanya.

Cepat-cepatlah ia berdiri di atas jok mobil, melompat ke arah adik satu-satunya yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dan kemudian, yang terlihat oleh lelaki berambut biru itu hanya kegelapan.

Gelap.

Kakak melindungiku, dari kecelakaan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja dia melompat ke arahku untuk melindungiku saat itu.

Aku pun tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah, sesosok manusia berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di seberang sebuah 'bayangan', bayangan dengan mata kuning langsat yang mencekam, di tengah-tengah langit malam berwarna hijau perak yang terasa menyeramkan, dan…

Darah.

Darah yang menetes dan mengalir di perutku.

Darahku? Bukan.

Itu darahnya.

Darah dari perut, dan juga dadanya, yang tertusuk oleh pecahan kaca depan mobil yang langsung menembus tubuh berdaging lunak itu.

Menetes ke bawah, ke perutku.

Ke diriku yang sama sekali tak terluka, telah dilindunginya.

Ku beranikan diriku untuk melihat ke depan setelah perhatianku tertuju ke arah darah yang mengalir ke tanah.

Yang ada cuman wajahnya yang terkulai lemas bagai tertidur, bersimbah oleh darah yang keluar dari luka yang didapatnya setelah berbenturan dengan sisi tajam pintu dan juga tanah.

Dan hal yang kutahu berikutnya adalah, sebuah kamar putih dengan wangi semerbak bunga mawar.

Di sebelahku yang tertidur terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut biru pendek, seperti milik dirinya, menangis tersedu-sedu dengan kakeknya yang sudah cukup tua berada di sampingnya, mengenggam tangan gadis berambut biru dan tanganku yang terdiam lemas di atas tempat tidur putih bersih tanpa noda dengan erat. Wajah kakek itu juga sendu, hampir menangis, tapi tak dilakukannya, mengingat umurnya yang sudah hampir menginjak angka delapan.

"_Kau selamat, Minako…"_, adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya yang keriput hari itu.

Musagi pun hilang, satu-satunya benda yang bisa kusebut sebagai 'tiruan' dirinya, jatuh terlempar ke arah lautan darah yang ada di sana di kejadian tragis tersebut.

Itu… malam terakhirku bersamanya yang sangat kusesalkan.

Cerita lama yang akan terus terpendam dalam ingatanku tanpa pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun, membusuk usang dimakan waktu dan tertutup debu kotor dan jaring laba-laba yang menggunung sekian lama.

Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu ek yang masih tercium baunya. Ya, aku sampai di asrama itu.

Kuremas erat-erat peta kertas penunjuk jalan yang kubawa sejak tadi lalu kubuka pintu itu pelan-pelan.

Suara derak pintu itu pelan dan hampir tak terdengar walaupun malam ini sudah cukup tenang. Tetapi, asrama itu aneh. Terlalu tenang bagi yang katanya sebuah asrama yang ditinggali oleh murid-murid Gekoukkan High. Dan juga…

Gelap.

Tetapi, seekor kupu-kupu biru tiba-tiba saja melayang melewatiku sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Kupu-kupu berwarna biru laut yang sangat cantik, yang terbang melayang ke arah sampingku, hinggap di atas kertas di sebuah meja resepsionis, kemudian menghilang secara tiba-tiba dengan ajaib.

Sedetik kemudian, kusadari bahwa seorang anak berambut hitam kelam sudah duduk di belakang meja resepsionis itu sambil berpangku tangan, tersenyum padaku sambil menyerahkan kertas yang ada di meja resepsionis itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Katanya sambil melompati meja resepsionis itu dengan cara terbang, melayang ke arahku secara ajaib.

"Namamu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas yang kupegang sambil menyerahkan sebuah pena hitam dengan tangan kanannya.

Namaku?

Apa… namaku?

Minako? Minato?

"Itu tidak masalah yang mana saja, nona" Anak itu tersenyum manis melihat kebingunganku saat akan menulis nama di atas secarik kertas tersebut.

"Toh, yang manapun akhirnya akan mati juga."

_**~The End

* * *

**_

Huaaah!! Selesai juga fic one-shot yang super panjang dan lebar ini!! Oh… Eeehmm… Di bawah sini ada sedikit trivia tentang fic one-shot yang barusan andah baca. Kalau mau aja, sih. Langsung di skip juga nggak apa-apa, tapi jangan lupa pencet tombol 'review/feedback' yang ada di bawah, ya! Sekian fanfic ini telah selesai, terimakasih sudah membaca nih bejibul fanfic yang cuman menuh-menuhin fandom MegaTen. Jangan lupa review, yah! Tah-tah!

_Ventriloquist_ adalah keahlian menggunakan suara perut untuk menggerakan (lebih tepatnya; membuat keliatan seperti bicara) boneka.

Keanya Usagi dah pada tau semua, ya? Dalam bahasa Jepang artinya adalah kelinci.

Naoto yang disebut di sini adalah tentu saja tak lain tak bukan adalah Naoto Shirogane dari Persona 4. Author hanya seneng menambahkan cameos dari game lain –digampar-

'bayangan' yang disebut di sini adalah tentu saja Shadow. Shadow yang kita kenal sebagai musuh utama di P3, P4, dan juga P3P. Dan di sini, ciri-ciri Shadow yang disebutkan Minato di 'buku bacaan'-nya mengambil dari ciri-ciri Shadow di P4, di mana mereka adalah sisi lain dari kita (tak pernah lepas dari kita, tahu tentang kelemahan kita).

Pembuat buku yang saia sebutkan di situ, yang dibilang sama Minako sebagai "Ma-… apa gituh?" adalah Maki Sonomura dari Persona 1. Nantinya dia bekerja sebagai psikiater, dan (menurut saia) biasanya psikiater suka bikin buku yang aneh-aneh, kan? –dihajar psikiaters- Dan seperti yang sudah saia bilang tadi, saia senang cameo –digiles-

Sebenernya, ide tentang ciuman a.k.a. 'kontrak' yang disebut-sebut di situ diambil dari Persona : Trinity Soul, di mana –awas, **spoilers **ahead (!) bagi yang belum nonton- otak Jun yang sebenarnya juga adik cewek kembarannya yang mati dalam kecelakaan juga (seperti halnya Minato dan Minako) hidup di situ pula. Tapi dalam hal ini, Minato nggak 'hidup' di dalam otaknya Minako seperti halnya Jun dan… err… siapa? –digampar Seth- poko'e kembarannya Jun, lah! Tapi 'hidup' menemani Minako sebagai 'kupu-kupu biru' yang (tidak diceritakan di sini) selalu menemani Minako selama hidupnya setelah kematian Minato. Makanya saat Minako diminta menuliskan namanya, dia jadi bingung, kea apa yang terjadi dengan Jun dan… aaah!! Akhirnya inget! Yuki! –digiles- di mana ingatannya jadi 'bercampur'. Dan bagi yang udah coba nyari-nyari di wiki ato google, pasti tau deh kenapa lambang dari persona adalah seekor kupu-kupu (yang juga berlaku bagi Minato di cerita ini, _dan mungkin _juga di game-nya. Saia cuman pernah denger teori bahwa kupu-kupu yang ada di P3 _dan _di P4 _bukan _Philemon, melainkan adalah nyawa dari P3 MC, karena lambang Philemon adalah kupu-kupu warna emas).

Teori yang melandasi terbentuknya ini fanfic, adalah teori tentang gimana 'jika memilih MC yang ini, maka MC yang lain akan dibuat _canon_, mati di kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu dan sebaliknya'. Terimakasih terhadap orang yang sudah mengeluarkan tuh teori!

Dan yang terakhir, teori yang saia dapatkan sendiri, tentang ide masuknya Thanatos ke dalam tubuh MC. Thanatos disebut sebagai anak dari Nyx dan adalah personifikasi dari 'Death' itu sendiri. Apa yang mendasari saia membuat Minato jadi OOC di sini? Karena saia merasa, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia bukan anak emo –diinjek- yang pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi seperti yang diperlihatkan di manga-nya buatan Shoji Sogabe. Kalau anda jeli, anda tau saia menyelipkan kata _'kekosongan'_ di fanfic ini, yang menjelaskan sikap Death (Thanatos) yang _hollow_, menyebabkan sang penampung menjadi, well…_ hollow._

Dan, uuh, ada yang nanya siapa yang ngomong sama Minato di mobil? Eeer… Siapa, ya? Mungkin ajah itu Pharos, ato Nyx, atau mungkin Nyarlathotep? (gag kepikiran sama sekali –dibakar-) xD xD

Sekian trivia saia yang amaaaaad sanggaaaat panjang ini. Saia terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di Mana Khemia yang menjelaskan tentang fic-nya di bagian A/N-nya. Benar-benar keren! Dan juga gara-gara diceremahin om 'teacupz kemaren, sih... Oh, sekali lagi, jangan lupa menulis feedback, ya^^ Maafkan atas segala kesalahan di fic super panjang ini, and have a happy day :)


End file.
